Una película y citas desastrosas
by Capuciine
Summary: Midorima y Takao se van a ver la película "Intensa-mente" en su cita todo va bien pero para cierta persona no le va lo bastante bien para así decirlo. [One-Shot] [Para Agustina]


**¡Hola a todos! Fui a ver la película "Intensa-mente". Realmente me enamorare de esa película, trae mucho significado de las emociones y de personalidades. Estoy muy orgullosa de haberla visto, aunque llore mucho por el final, fue muy emotivo, los que no la vieron, les recomiendo verla, es hermosa.**

 **Esto se lo voy a dedicar a Agustina (ArminxArlet) y quiero decirte que eres una gran amiga, ojala que no cambies y sigas escribiendo :D**

 **Disclamer: KnB no es mío, es propiedad de su respectivo creador y yo solo los uso con sin-fines de lucros.**

* * *

 **Una película y citas desastrosas.**

 **Escrito por:** Capuciine.

 **[One-Shot]**

* * *

 **Título:** Una película y citas desastrosas.

 **Categoría:** T.

 **Género:** Humor/Romance.

 **Escrito por:** Capuciine.

* * *

Todo el mundo sabía perfectamente que Midorima Shintarou, un adolescente que es muy talentoso cuando se trataba de tirar el balón hacia el arco y siempre traía en sus manos, varios Lucky-Items para tener suerte siempre. Tenía una relación con el jugador de ojos de Halcón, Takao Kazunari.

Hoy era Viernes, se estrenaba la película "Intensa-Mente", Takao había estallado de la emoción, ya que espero mucho tiempo para esa película. Y como regalo de aniversario de noviazgo, compro dos entradas para el cine, ante ese obsequio, el azabache grito muy feliz y le abrazo tan fuerte y le dijo "Gracias" diez veces.

Sin embargo, el horario del estreno era de las nueve de la noche y la película duraba ochenta y seis minutos, así que tenían que llegar antes de esa hora, en el tren, Kazunari no paraba de exclamar "¡Que emocionado que estoy, veremos Intensa-mente!" la gente miraba con algo de molestia a la pareja y Midorima se avergonzó por como lo miraban y le pidió a Takao que se callara un poco.

Llegaron a la entrada del cine y fueron al mostrador para darle las entradas a la chica y la pareja entro a la sala y se sentaron en las butacas en el primer piso de arriba. Aunque no se habían dado cuenta de que alguien conocido estaba con otra persona y ese era...

—Gracias por invitarme, senpai. —comento Kise muy emocionado pero su novio, Kasamatsu, tenía una cara de amargura.

—Kise, por última vez, si vuelves a agradecerme te matare. —susurro en voz baja y el rubio no escucho lo que dijo, solo se limitó a buscar los asientos.

...

Por otro lado, un pelirrojo de estatura alta y venia acompañado por un peliceleste de baja estatura, eran Kagami y Kuroko, los dos también estaban saliendo hace un año. Tetsuya decidió ir con su novio a ver la película "Intensa-mente" pero no se iban a ir sin comida, conociendo Kagami seguro pediría

—Kagami-kun, vas a compartir la comida conmigo. ¿No? —pregunto mientras se llevaba un batido de vainilla

—Claro. —dijo Kagami con una sonrisa.

El pelirrojo soltó una pequeña risita, discretamente tomo la muñeca del menor y lo dirigió hacia dentro de la sala de cine. Ambos se acomodaron en sus lugares y se dedicaron a esperar que la película comience.

...

—¡A-Akashi! Oh dios, hemos llegado tarde por culpa mía, de veras...lo lamento. —dijo el castaño agarrándose de los cabellos. —E-Es que me había olvidado donde deje las entradas y...

—Tranquilo, Furihata. —dijo el pelirrojo suavemente, para luego tomar de los hombros al menor y así calmar un poco sus temblores. Le extendió sus entradas a la encargada y los dejaron pasar a la sala de cine.

...

—Muro-chin, pásame un chocolate.

Atsushi rodeaba con su brazo derecho un bote tamaño grande de palomitas, sobre su regazo reposaban unos nachos con queso caliente y con su mano izquierda entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su novio, Himuro, el cual estaba sentado a su lado.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos divertido, y saco un chocolate de su bolsa mientras y en cuanto a Tatsuya no era de comer mucho como su titán novio.

Simplemente compro unas barras de chocolate y otras cosas dulces. Y desde el día en que Murasakibara le dijo, luego de haberlo besado, que amaba el sabor a chocolate en sus labios; Himuro siempre compraba chocolates cuando iba a alguna cita con el mayor—.

Meneo el chocolate que sostenía de un lado a otro.

—Di "¡Aah!" —propuso divertido. El peli morado se sonrojo levemente, pero al final opto por obedecer a su chico favorito.

—Ah...

Himuro le dio el chocolate al mayor, conteniéndose para no lanzarse a reír a carcajadas por ver la cara enrojecida de Atsushi.

—Buen chico —río, mientras le revolvía los cabellos.

...

La película ya había comenzado. Y de esta ya había transcurrido alrededor de media hora, a medida que la niña llamada Riley crecía, sus emociones iban creciendo en el cuartel general, cada recuerdo era enviado cada isla, estaban divididas en cuatro: "Isla de las Tonterías, Honestidad, Amistad, Familia y Hockey" y los recuerdos más importantes eran enviado a los "Pensamientos centrales". Pero al cumplir los 11 años, tenía que mudarse a San Francisco debido que su padre consiguió trabajo allá pero no está muy segura de vivir en una casa nueva y empezar una nueva vida.

Takao quiso tomar una palomita entre sus manos y busco con la mirada quien sería su víctima. Al segundo, sonrió maliciosamente y lanzo una palomita a la persona que estaba sentada al lado suyo. La palomita cayó sobre los pelos verdes de la pobre víctima del aburrimiento de Kazunari. Trato de contener una risa y continúo lanzando numerosas palomitas, cada una caía —milagrosamente— sobre el cabello de Midorima, quien al ver que era el que tiraba las palomitas.

No aguanto más y comenzó a reír.

—¡Takao! —grito con el rostro enrojecido por la ira.

—¡Shh! —le callaron, pero eso solo aumento las risas del de ojos avellana.

—Ey, cállense.—grito un hombre desde unos asientos de más atrás.

...

Kasamatsu y Kise disfrutaban viendo la película y riendo al ver las escenas que daban mucha risa, el rubio rezaba en su cabeza de que aquella cita saliera todo bien y que no vaya la mierda todo, hasta que...

—¡Miren, chicas! —grito una chica que estaba en la misma plataforma que la pareja, estaba acompañada por sus amigas— ¡Es Kise Ryota!

El chico se fue corriendo por toda la sala seguido por el grupo de chicas, en cuanto a Kasamatsu, se palmeo la frente por la vergüenza que estaba pasando y se escucharon algunas risas y quejas por parte del público. Prácticamente la mitad del cine comenzó a arrojarles bebidas, alimentos y otras cosas a Ryota y las chicas; lo cual provocaba que el pelinegro se avergonzara aún mas y oculto su rostro entre sus manos, esta cita era un completo desastre.

Bueno, Ryota había tenido que salir de la sala del cine con la excusa de ir al baño, aparte de que también necesitaba ir, porque toda su ropa estaba manchada con gaseosa, mantequilla, queso y demás cosas que le habían arrojado, fue con compañía de Kasamatsu, quien no paraba de tener su mano en el rostro.

—Kasamatsu, lo siento...—se disculpaba el rubio, pasando su mano por su nuca—. Siento mucho que nos hayan echado del cine por mi culpa.

—No pasa nada. —dijo su novio sonriendo sinceramente. Al poco rato soltó una pequeña carcajada—. Aunque me hallas humillado en frente de todos y me he divertido.

Kise lo observo algo sorprendido ante la reacción ajena. Para así decirlo, ya en varias citas fueron muy humillantes pero nunca se imaginó a su novio que se haya divertido, pero eso era muy importante para el rubio, era un objetivo cumplido.

—Kise —le llamo en un susurro.

—¿Qué pasa?

El pelinegro se sonrojo hasta las orejas. Aun con los nervios a flor de piel, cerro sus ojos con fuerza e alzo su rostro hacia donde estaba el azabache; la diferencia de altura era muy poca, pero de todas maneras creyó necesario hacer aquello. Yukio apretó sus propios labios, sin quitar su mirada del menor.

De un momento al otro, el de ojos azules eliminó el poco espacio que lo separaba del paraíso, para así poder posicionar sus labios sobre los del rubio. Ambos se mantuvieron en aquella posición por un largo tiempo y sin moverse, simplemente disfrutando de aquella sensación, al cabo de unos minutos se separaron, observándose asombrados y con las mejillas de un carmesí bastante intenso.

—Wow... —fue lo mejor que se les ocurrió decir.

Pero no pensaba irse a casa con la ropa ensuciada y le dijo a su novio que regresaría enseguida. Suspiro de alivio al llegar hacia donde estaban los baños masculinos y abrió la puerta lentamente pero al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Su rostro se tiño de un intenso color rojo. La vergüenza, curiosidad, sorpresa y culpa lo invadían todos al mismo tiempo. Lo que pasaba era que Furihata Kouki estaba sentado sobre el borde del lavamanos, besándose y "manoseándose" apasionadamente con Akashi Seijuro, los dos no tardaron mucho en notar que había alguien más en el baño.

—¿K-Kise...? —reconoció el castaño, sintiendo como la vergüenza adornaba sus mejillas en un rubor rosado. —Eh... No es lo que parece...

Akashi en vez de sentir vergüenza como su novio, al contrario, estaba muy furioso por la interrupción por parte del rubio en su momento de "Intimidad". De modo que tomo sus tijeras y con la intención de matar a su viejo compañero de Teiko, este al ver que el pelirrojo tenía su arma se fue corriendo del baño y no se atrevió a volver a ese lugar.

...

Luego de haberse escapado para no ser asesinado por Akashi en el baño. Oficialmente esa era la peor salida de amigos a la que había ido. No lo malinterpreten, Kasamatsu era genial y le quería mucho. Kise trataba de alejarse lo más posible del baño para hombres para no tener que volver a encontrarse al jugador de Rakuzan.

Más se vio obligado a detener su huida al chocar con algo, o mejor dicho, con alguien.

—¡Fíjate por donde caminas, estúpido!

Aquella voz resonó en su cabeza.

Oh mierda.

—No tiene importancia, Kagami-kun—logro calmarle, sorpresivamente, al instante un chico de estatura baja que se encontraba a su lado, tomándole de la mano.

—Como sea... —murmuro el mayor.

—Um, ¿Kise-kun? —reconoció el chico fantasma.

—Ah... Kurokochii y Kagamichii... que sorpresa encontrarlos por aquí —murmuró nervioso.

—Veníamos de paseo, ¿y tú? ¿Estás solo? —pregunto con una sonrisa el de ojos azul.

Kagami soltó un bufido, realmente le molestaba que un estúpido de cuarta viniera a joder la cita con su novio, Ryota ya había arruinado la suya pero Yukio se divertido muchísimo pero ya no le iban a permitir volver a ver la película.

—Oh, eh... No, estoy con Kasamatsu. De hecho, él me está esperando. Lamento la interrupción, ¡Adiós! —y como tan rápido vino, tan rápido salió disparado a la sala de cine.

La pareja lo observaron alejarse corriendo y el pelirrojo fue el único que hizo una mueca pero Kuroko seguía manteniendo su postura tranquila y sin ninguna expresión en su cara.

—Primero que encontré a Tatsuya con Murasakibara y luego a Kise en una cita con Kasamtasu. ¿Qué más podría pasar?

...

Los títulos que anunciaban el final de la película aparecieron en la pantalla. Se escucharon los aplausos de todas las personas que se encontraban en la sala del cine, muchos tenían lágrimas en los ojos por la escena final y Takao también estaba llorando.

—¿Takao, porque lloras?

—¿Eh? —pregunto al voltear la mirada en él y se secó las lágrimas —N-No, no pasa nada, es solo que me emocione al final de película y...

Midorima traía sus ojos clavados sobre él, estaba muy sorprendido verlo de esta manera, pero el azabache sabía perfectamente que no le gustaba que lo viera triste, el azabache enrojeció enseguida por como lo miraba.

El peliverde se fue acercando a los labios de su pareja con la intención de besarlo. Los dos cerraron los ojos y no le dieron importancia de que haya gente, finalmente sus labios quedaron unidos y en un apasionado beso, aquella cita fue increíble para los dos.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen Reviews y también espero que te haya gustado Agustina, realmente te quiero mucho y no abandones nunca la página.**


End file.
